Swash pumps, turbines, engines, or flow meters with nutating disks have been known for more than 50 years. The principle has had little commercial success to date, and the existing designs generally exhibit over-engineering or perhaps a lack of understanding, as shown for instance by an oversupply of bearings in the prior art, with attendant disadvantages.